Sands Of Lost Time: This Is Reality
by Cerene-Needs-Cerenity
Summary: Two sisters bound by fate because of the choices their Father made.  It all reflects in their struggles against the Flow of time and both are out for closure.  Will the two Survive or Fall ?


Screams and painful cries filled the air as the prince ran through the city of Maharajah. He felt the pain that struck through his whole body in an instance and knew the crimson that flooded the ground was his own. He ran as the creature he had once struck down came back, but how was that so? And it dawned on him as he remembered the sand of time was created thus creating the creature. He didn't open the sands though so why was it chasing after him?

He climbed up a wall and latched onto a shutter of an opened window struggling his way in and loosing the creature to reflect a bit. He knew he didn't touch the sands but why was this happening? He closed his eyes and took a drink of water to refresh and behind his lids he could see his beautiful wife's smile and her laugh. He long dark braided back hair, her nicely tanned body and her beautiful brown eyes. The eyes he was forever lost in, and knew he could not marry another because of that and well his two daughters.

One of them had such a big heart like her mothers, but courage like that of her father. He brushed his hand through his sweat sopped hair and thought some more. Her laugh you could hear from so far away, and how she was so easily distracted. Her eyes were bright blue as that of his and her huge smile that stretched ear to ear, her soft tanned skin from being outside under the sun. Her long her brown hair that was so much like her fathers until the light hit, then revealed a copper color too. And the unusual streaks of white the shown in the bangs, and a single braid. This daughter he was so proud of, she was every bit of good that he and her mother had. The color he presented her was blue for her loyalty and kindness.

He paused for a moment and thought to himself again but was interrupted when the sound of glass was heard to see a black tentacle fly through and nearly stab him. He scurried to another building and lost the Dahakah and ran off again this time taking his red cloth and wrapping it around his injury. He smiled at the red cloth that reminded him so much of his other daughter.

His other daughter never really smiled or laughed but, those rare moments when he would see a smile and hear a gentle laugh he knew she had well in her heart. She was such a good listener, but she had to be, for when she was born, she was born with a blind eye. Her mother was harsh on her though about the situation and there for she had covered it with an eye patch. She was teased for it, but her tough exterior scared people away and most of the kids would vanish from sight after awhile. He other eye revealed she would share the same eye color as her father. A smile Spread upon his now chapped dry lips as a little crimson trickled from them. He saw fire in front of his eyes and though of his other daughters hair, a bright color that of fire and sand. Such a most unusual color but maybe that was a sign of the gods, sense she had the heart of a warrior. Then thought even more deeply for like his first born the second born had black streaks in her hair.

This made him think about his past and he couldn't help but wonder most of the time if the sands were to blame upon both his daughters' traits. He frowned and shook his head of all these thoughts. Soon he would be home to his wife and daughters who he loved so dear. He made his way up to the top of a tower and looked down at the fallen city filled with sand creatures and turned to the Dahakah, "I see fate brought us here again friend." He looked the beast in the eyes "So tell me," He took a deep breath "What do you do for ones you love, do you Run away with them forever?" He prepared himself with both swords at hand, "or do you stand your ground until the very end?" He charged at the beast and soon the night fell upon the city.

Everyone from afar grieved the news of their fallen King of Persia, Dastan. Nobody grieved more so than his wife and daughters, their pain shown on their faces. It was as she had remembered in her dream; Tamina knew it was all going to end badly, and yet she still stood by him until the end, what else could she have done for the man she loved?

She looked to her daughters, "Cerene… Oh Cerene my child," she hugged her and Cerene returned the hug sobbing into her shoulder, "Shh baby, shh "and Tamina looked to her other daughter her tear streaming down her face, but came to a bit of shock to see her not crying but looks at the casket and bow her head a bit closing her eye and turn walking away. Tamina knew at that moment, that the other daughter had different blood then the family, but this wasn't the time. She hugged Cerene closely and they shared their sorrow together feeling the agonizing pain.

Cerene looked up to her mother, her beautiful blue eyes looking into her brown eyes, "Mother, why did Father pass on? He should have come home by now, and we should have had a celebratory feast!" She choked on her tears "Mother, I want him back, there must be a way- there has to be…" Tamina shook her head as they finally made it to their home, in a beautiful palace the almost white bricks and the satin curtains dancing through the windows from the cold night's air. A small fountain reflecting the sunset and the heat in the air turning cooler by the minute, "Mother, is there a way Cerenity and I could stay up tonight, we would like to talk about some personal moments." She looked to her mom. Tamina nodded, "Fine, but please get some decent rest though; we have a lot to arrange and discuss tomorrow." She watched Cerene race off to the palace.

Cerene called around the palace, "Cerenity, I need to talk to you!" She searched every spot on the palace taking deep breathes and then remembered the one spot her, Cerenity and their father would sit together and talk of stories so their mother wouldn't hear them. She slowly made her way climbing up a wall and grasping onto a rope climbing her way up and saw her sister standing on the roof and holding a pole that stood out the top watching the sun setting into the blue.

She watched her sister for a good moment seeing her copper hair flow in the wind along with her scarlet waist belt, and the rubies in her snake arm brace glowed until the sun had vanished, "Cerene, you don't have to sit there." She turned to Cerene and frowned, "So you thought the same thing I did too?" she looked ahead of herself. Cerene's vacant expression told Cerenity different, "if Father dies… Mother is powerless without a king, and she doesn't want to marry again so you know what that means. Cerene, we have to suffer for it." Cerene shook her head, "N-no I don't want to. I mean not yet, we don't know anyone…" she trailed off realizing what this meant. They were going to be forced to marry complete strangers. Is this what she came here for, or is she changing conversation because she doesn't want to think of dad?

"Cerenity, Dad was strong and we will find who did this. We have to, we cant get married, we have unfinished business." Cerenity smiled to her sisters words and looked at her "That's why we are going to run away in a couple of days. First things first, we need to try and find that dagger dad told us to get when we are in serious danger."

Cerene's eyes lit up a bit, "yes we do. Shall we?" They both climbed down and made it to the bottom floor and hid when they saw their mother another man and two strange young looking men with them. They had Blonde hair, they were brothers and not very attractive at all, both inside and out you could simply tell. One wouldn't stop shoveling food into his mouth and the other one looked like the life had been sucked out of him.

The one shoveling his mouth looked to his father and the girl's mom seeing them leave ahead and grinned to his toothpick thin brother, "so. We get to have two really beautiful women." he took another bite of chicken, "And a huge castle!" *he kept knowing away grease dripping down his chin onto his round belly. The other looked to him and had a very vacant expression and when he spoke he spoke in a flat tone "Yes. I Suppose." He looked around the room and the girls snuck pass them.

Cerene couldn't believe what she had seen it was so terrifying and nasty, "THAT'S who we are being married to!" She looked at her sister in disbelief. Cerenity shivered at the thought of both of them and looked to her sister, "I guess by the sounds of what they were talking about. " As they rounded the corner they ran into their mother and she looked at them suspiciously, "Come girls, meet our guests." They shook their heads in unison, "Already did, we have to go do something now! "Once again in unison and went to turn and leave but their mother grabbed them by the ears and dragged them to the main room.

Tamina smiled "Girls meet your soon to be husbands," She gestured to the pudgy one "Jasper." then to the other skinny one "Casper." The girls shivered in disgust. They couldn't believe their mother was doing this to them. The girls nodded and sat down at the table as everyone spoke except the girls for they knew this would be a long dinner.

After their mother left with the father to talk more of the castle ad arrangements the guys looked at the girls and the girls turned away from them, "Cerenity, I'm going to retreat for the night. Too much has happened way too fast." Cerene walked off to the stairs as Cerenity grumbled under her breath, "You boy's best be with your father. We're retreating to an early sleep." The fat one opened his mouth to protest but the smaller one cover his fat brothers mouth, and it looked like his brother was about to eat a chicken wing… no chicken bone, "Jasper and I will respect this just for tonight." he turned and walked away and the other brother followed behind his brother. Cerenity shivered and shook her head in disgust walking to her room that the sister shared, it was pretty much a ballroom sized bedroom with beautiful limestone pillars holding its foundation up. Gold bordered the ceiling and giant well woven rugs spread across the area. On the rugs were some deep maroon, beige and deep blue pillows that laid across the room to bring out the walls more of its beauty was from the two giant doors that led to one giant patio to overlook the city.

Cerenity saw a figure standing behind the satin curtain of pure white that blew in the crisp cool nights air, playing a flute that father had given them, "Cerene… are you okay?" She heard the small tune stop so sudden and then Cerenity took a second look at the figure and noticed the figure was a man, and she jumped pulling a small dagger from her boots, "who are you!"

The figure turned to her all in a black form and its eyes shown a yellow glow to them and it pointed to Cerenity, "Your fate is soon to come. He held a giant sword and then is form changed and a dozen ravens flew from where he was. Cerenity held her head for a moment and someone put a hand on her shoulder and Cerenity grabbed the hand and flipped them over landing them in front of her putting the dagger to their throat, "Cerenity!" a winded gasp was let out.

Cerene looked up at her sister shaken a bit but knocked the dagger from her hand and shoved her off carefully, "what is wrong with you!" Cerenity shook her head, "Sorry I must have just been seeing things. Why don't we get some rest?" Cerenity walked off slipping into something much more comfy to fall asleep in and saw her sister sleeping already and sighed, "Why is it you sleep so easily…" She laid her head down on the pillow falling asleep after and hour or so, not knowing, tomorrow would be the day everything in their life would change.


End file.
